1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to social networking technology and, particularly, to a device and a method using live video chat in social networking.
2. Description of Related Art
Social networking sites are ubiquitous and popular. People get to know each other on those websites by text chatting, exchanging photos, and videos. However, using those common ways of making friends with strangers requires much efforts and time on each other before they become friends, and thus limiting numbers of strangers one can socialize with.
To address the issue, a creative way of employing live video chat is needed such that friend-making among strangers can be fun, quick and less stressful.